Distracting Surprises
by DistractingRAWR
Summary: When forced to leave her home country and enter Hogwarts; school of witchcraft and wizardry, Ema is pushed to her limits. Can she survive or will Draco and the Slytherin house succeed in making her fall to her knees?
1. Introducing the Distraction!

**_This is a Harry Potter fanfiction._**  
**Title:** Distracting Surprises  
**Author: **DistractingRAWR  
**Rating:** T for now  
**Disclaimer:** Moo. I don't own sadly.

* * *

Headphones sat around the young girls neck, dark auburn-red hair was pulled into a messy bun on her head with strands framing her face as she watched the scenery pass by the speeding train. Long bangs covered her forehead and the top of her chestnut brown eyes with small specks of green around the pupils. Her eyes were getting heavier with every passing second from the long trip, having been too excited to sleep the night before after packing her bags. She had been accepted at Hogwarts. Her wand was used at the moment as a chopstick in her hair along with an actual chopstick of the same length, both of them almost identical to the other. A 9 3/4" Holly Veela though she had no clue what that meant exactly. The wand just 'picked her' as the shop keeper explained when she first got the wand and it gently started to snow indoors. The other wands had created tornados, flash floods and even a heat wave.

She was sitting thankfully alone in her small compartment as she started to fall asleep, resting her head on her arm when the door slid open with a whine. Ignoring the two intruders as they awkwardly stood in the door, she raised her right hand that she wasn't laying on to symbol they could come in. Just because she wanted sleep didn't mean she had to be rude. Hopefully, they would let her sleep though. Nope.

"You're new to Hogwarts, correct?" She ignored the male, in favor of burying her nose into her sleeve. 'Vanilla and laundry soap...weird...' She thought, closing her eyes once more before rolling her eyes as the other male spoke. His was voice a higher pitch then his friends.

"Of course she is! We haven't seen her before at school."  
"But she doesn't look like a first year, more like our age."  
Normally, she could have been laughing at the fact they were talking like she wasn't there before joining in the conversation but the lack of sleep took away her want to be friendly with these two gossiping boys. It was when a knock at their carts door for the candy trolley, that she would finally sit up at least a little. She could never pass up the chance at a chocolate frog, they made her smile. Rubbing her still closed eyes, her slim fingers reached towards the small pocket that held her frog-design coin purse only to find thin air at her fingertips. Eyes snapping open, she looked around her seat with worry in her wide eyes. Not even noticing as one of the two boys who she had forgotten were there reached near her feet, she gasped as the small smiling frog face was held in front of her.

"Looking for this?" Onyx hair that swept over emerald green eyes covered by round glasses went unnoticed due to the bright, almost playful yet shy smile on his lips. She could feel the bridge of her nose heat up in a sign she was blushing in embarrassment as she took the purse from his hand, nodding slowly

"Uhmm, yea...thanks." She mumbled with a high soprano voice that chimed like a bell as she sat back down, her eyes turning towards the empty doorway where the trolley had been. All that sweet, sweet candy. Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's jelly beans, fudge flies, blood pops, black licorice rope whips, and so much more.

'I'm doomed without my beloved sweets. Doomed, dooomed, DOOOOO-' her thoughts were cut off as a chocolate frog was handed to her. Looking up at the grinning redhead with bright blue eyes, freckles covering his nose and cheeks. "Here! To make up for waking you up you know? I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley. This here is my best friend and the ever famous Harry Potter!" Ron raised his hands in the air as Harry chuckled at him, eating a couple jelly beans.

Taking the chocolate frog in her hands, she blinked in confusion as she looked at Harry. "I never heard of you before. Sorry." This time as she spoke, her American accent rang out as well. Both boys stared at small framed girl as she opened her chocolate frog, biting off the head first for no real reason while she looked at the trading card with interest.

"I don't have this one." She mumbled before pushing it into her pocket to keep.  
"Wait wait, you never heard of Harry Potter? Are you sure you're a witch?"  
"Not once and yes I'm sure. I'm American you dolt so pardon me for not knowing your ever famous people."  
The two just stared for another moment as she huffed childishly before a laugh came from Harry's lips, finding the situation funny.  
"It's pleasant meeting someone who isn't asking me a hundred questions per second about my life. It's nice to meet you...umm..." Harry turned towards Ron as they realized they had no clue who this girl was. Her own laugh came from her smiling strawberry colored lips as her eyes finally showed their cheerful and childish light.

"I'm Ema Matthews. Nice to meet you as well Harry and Ron."

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic, the next chapter will be longer I promise you that. x3 I hope you liked it, maybe even leave me a review to let me know you even want the next chapter of this story! Haha, I hope at least one person liked this, so until I update this with chapter two, I'll see...errr...type to you all next time! RAWR!


	2. Wrong House

**_This is a Harry Potter fanfiction._**  
**Title:** Distracting Surprises  
**Chapter Two:** Wrong House  
**Author: **DistractingRAWR  
**Rating:** T for now  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, he would have a tattoo of a unicorn on his ass.

* * *

"Hey...Hey...HEY! Ow! Don't hit me!" A small snort escaped Ema's lips as she opened her eyes. Ron was holding onto his hand that she had slapped away like he had just been abused while Harry chuckled at his best friends pouting face. Groaning as she pulled herself off of the glass window, Ema yawned only for Ron to laugh at her. "You got morning breath and its night." Oh he was easily amused. Hooking her foot around his ankle, she pulled back even for him to fall backwards with a small smirk on her lips as the redhead screeched. Yes, screeched and now Ema was sure her ears were bleeding.

"THAT WASN'T NICE!"  
"What wasn't nice?"  
Turning their head, the three looked at the twin boys standing at the doorway. Red hair, freckles, bright eyes and the signature grin of a trickster. Ron stood up quickly with his cheeks tinted red in embarrassment as he pointed towards the sitting girl. "She tripped me!"

The twins looked at each other before grinning and pushing their way in front of the female. George took her left hand while Fred took her right as they spoke in perfect harmony with each other. "Will you marry us?" Ron frowned at his brothers' antics while Ema blushed pink and laughed, happy that she was already getting friends considering how she was only starting Hogwarts now. Shaking her head at the two boys who gave puppy-dog eyes at her, she laughed once more. "I'm sorry."

"Nahh, it's fine. I'm Fred and this is George."  
"Call me….Casanova." Ron snorted at his, pulling on his robes while Ema grinned ear to ear.

"Ema. So let me guess, twins and related to Ron here?"  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" They cupped their cheeks in mock surprise, staring at each other. "And to think! We thought no one knew! Come Casanova! We must get disguises!" With that, they left but not before George winked at the laughing girl. Looking back at the two who were in the compartment with her, Ron was rolling his eyes while Harry was holding back a laugh. "Nice brothers."

"Yea, they got a trick shop at Hogwarts. Illness candy, bloody nose drops, fireworks, and so on."  
"Badass." The two boys stared at her after her simple comment, Ema pulling on her robes as well. They decided it was an American thing. Bringing that to mind, Harry turned back to the auburn haired girl as she struggled with her cloak for a moment. "You said you're from America right? Why are you here just now for Hogwarts?"

Blinking in surprise, she parted her lips to speak only to fall forward as the train suddenly stopped. Landing against Ron's chest, she blushed deeply. Tilting her head back, Ema looked up at the redhead who looked down at her, his arms around her slim waist. Realized the position they were in, the two quickly pushed each other away with Ron pressing himself against the wall and Ema sitting as far back in her seat as she could. Harry only laughed at the two's reaction. Looking out the doors window, the raven haired male turned towards the two and motioned them to follow. "Come along."

Ema and Ron gave an uneasy look as they moved threw the door and into the trains' hallway with the other students. In a matter of minutes, they were outside with their luggage and moving towards the carriages. Ron and Harry spoke loudly as they lead her around until the laughing girl walked into someone. Opening her mouth to start apologizing to whoever she walked into, Ema tilted her head back to look at the person as there was a good four inch difference in height. Platinum blonde hair and pale silver eyes looked down at her with annoyance, amusement, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was when she was pulled out of the males personal bubble by the back of her robe did she regain her voice.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention-"  
"Obviously, you stupid girl. What? Is this your new little girlfriend Potter?" Her' eyes widened at his remark, even more as Harry took a step forward to retort. What she didn't notice was she had pulled out of Ron's grip and started to jab her finger at his chest as she spoke, her voice getting louder with every word.

"The hell buddy? I said I was fucking sorry! What is your deal? Why would you pick on someone? You're a…a….stuck-up bitch!"  
By then, a good sized crowd had appeared as the girl no one knew was practically screaming at the Slytherin Prince, poking him threateningly in the chest. Even Draco had taken a step back at her sudden actions. Regaining his composer, Malfoy stepped forward twice which caused Ema to take a step back.

"And who are you to question me? Dirty Mudblood! You should consider yourself bloody fortunate that I dislike causing a scene at the beginning of a new school year." With that, the male tilted his head back so his nose was in the air and stalked off, a small group following after their 'leader'. Feeling someone hand on her shoulder, Ema looked over at Harry who was grinning brightly, opening his mouth to speak when he was cut off by the voice of a female who came from the crowd.

"Not even at Hogwarts yet and you make an enemy of Malfoy. Quite the achievement. You must be new."  
Light chestnut brown curls framed the girls heart shaped face and big brown eyes. Sadly, she was taller then Ema. Ron and Harry smiled and moved towards the girl, hugging her each before turning to Ema.

"Hermione, this is Ema. Ema, meet Hermione, one of our closest friends."  
"And she's a bookworm." **Smack!** Ron was hit with a book.  
"It's nice to meet you Ema. If you're a first year then you ar-"  
"I'm not a first year, I'm a-"  
She was cut off by the large shadow that fell over her and the booming voice overhead.

"Wha' do we got here? You must be the transfe' student from America!"  
Ema held back the shriek in her throat as she turned to face the half giant, Harry grinning as she moved between Ron and him then behind them all while she nodded her head to his question. Hagrid just laughed as he moved her luggage along with quite a bit of the other threes with his large hands and arms to a carriage that would take it all to the school. "Well then, we must get you all to Hogwarts! Hmm…." The large man stopped, stroking his beard before turning to look at the hiding girl. "And what be your name little missy?"

"You can poke Draco bloody Malfoy while screaming at him, yet you can't answer HAGRID? You are weird Ema." Ron laughed before being hit by Hermione's book once more.  
"Ema then! You will be sorted along with thee first years! And if you did what Ron here said ye' did, then Gryffindor is a very likely house for you, little Ema."

Between watching the conversation, hiding behind Harry, poking Ron in the back when he said something and laughing to herself, Ema failed to notice the distance they covered until they got to the castle called Hogwarts. She hadn't even noticed the ride across the lake as she was busy harassing Ron when he whined to Hermione over all the chocolate frogs Ema ate on the train. Finally the nervousness, insecurity, and self-doubt appeared as she stared at the large doors. Hermione blinked before smiling at her and pulling her by her robes sleeve inside. "Relax, it's only school."

'Oh yea, and that makes me feel so much better.' Ema rolled her eyes but smiled softly anyhow. Hermione's words had calmed her enough for her to walk inside where hundreds of students were moving to the Great Hall. A line of students were at the front were a simple stool was. Hagrid gently pushed her towards the end of the line. Best for last it seemed. 'Oh fucking joy…' Ema thought as she waited. The trio had sat down in their table, looking over at the scared looking girl who was obviously older then the rest of them.

Looking past the three who smiled encouragingly, George and Fred Weasley were making odd faces at her. George was wiggling his eyebrows and winking every once and awhile before Fred would smack his twin over the head then repeating what George did. They made her laugh loud enough for a first year boy in front of her to turn and frown. Luckily before the twin's influence could affect her and Ema would start making faces at the first year, the hall went silent.

Walking to the middle of the stage and raising his hand, Albus Dumbledore smiled to the crowd of students as he held up an old, torn, grumpy looking hat.

"I welcome you all to another year here at Hogwarts. Let your minds wonder into that of magic, and become and witches and wizards I know you all to be. Now shall we begin with the sorting hat?" Motioning for the first of the first years to come forward, the process began. The tables cheered each time a student was welcomed into their house, Draco smirking as Ema came up in line. Suddenly, the cheering from the crowd died as she was next. Dumbledore gave a grin.

"I would you to all welcome an exchange student, something we rarely have happen. Please come forward Miss Ema Matthews." Taking in a shaky breath, she stepped forward and moved to the stool. Sitting down, she instantly started to fidget as the sorting hat was placed on her head. The wand and chopstick in her hair propping it up enough that it didn't cover her entire head.

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. This is crazy, I just know it. I bet this hat is related to the Sock King who stole all my socks and underwear from the dryer.' _"You're first thoughts make many people you are quite insane, yet there is power in you. Hmmm...you have power and a spark to be noticed from what everyone expects from you." Ema's eyes went towards Harry, Ron, Hermione, George and Fred before moving tables towards Draco who was sneering at her.

_'Not with that prick, please not with him.'  
_"Why not? He could help you know. Sly, clever, cunning. All traits you possess yourself. Yet you have bravery, the habit to act before you think. Touch decision…" Ema closed her eyes, sensing the critical moment where the sorting hat would choose her fate.

"I have decided…SLYTHERIN!" Her heart stopped beating it seemed as did everyone else's in the room. The twin were staring in shock, Harry gasping at the fact the smiling, laughing girl was placed into what seemed to be the wrong house. Ron and Hermione did not want to believe it. Draco's eyes were wide at he stared, unable to contemplate that she had been placed in his house. They had seen the light in her eyes.

**My name is Ema Matthews and I was placed in the wrong house.**

* * *

Wooot! Chapter two is up! I just want to thank you all for putting this on your story Alert! It means so much that you like this even to do that! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with Ema being placed in the 'wrong' house. Until next time. RAWR!


End file.
